


Publik Occurrences on the Prydwen

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Beards, Business is Business, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Frenemies, I wrote this for love, Kissing, Military, Oral Sex, Reluctantance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, i hate myself for writing this, sealing the deal, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After Piper writes a scandalous article about the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, High Elder Arthur Maxson decides to make a deal with the journalist...He’ll give things to write about as long as she apologizes and agrees to have sex with him.It’s no a questions asked deal that’s too good to pass up so she’s takes it and learns how good it feels to be with the Brotherhood of steel!





	Publik Occurrences on the Prydwen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral21/gifts).



> Did this for a friend...my one of my favorite assholes Feral21. Check them out!

“That article you wrote about myself and the Mojave incident was very damaging and very unnecessary s not to mention very painful for some of my brothers and sisters...but you already knew this didn’t you Ms.Wright?”  
Arthur Maxson said narrowing his Royal blue eyes at the smirking Publick Occurrences Reporter.  
“It’s Piper by the way there Elder, Ms.Wright was my mother and i don’t understand how bringing up the great Revival of the Mojave Chapter was damaging or Unnecessary...The wastelanders have a right to know how the great, almighty Brotherhood of Steel operates...Don’t they?”   
Piper smirked knowingly as she glanced up at the young 21 year old High Elder, who rolled his eyes in disgust at the woman’s tone.

“For your information Ms. Piper, what happened between the Mojave Sentinel and The Legion’s Master Frumentarius was very personal and you did not have to drag her through the mud! nor did you have to mention Operation Sunburst! Not to mention the fact that the actions the Mojave chapter DO NOT reflect the entire Brotherhood! Without the brave and self actions of That Sentinel there would not be a Mojave chapter! She was not.. “Throwing herself at the Master Frumentarius like a swooned damsel in distress” As you so bluntly put it! Without that Relationship between the Sentinel and the Master Frumentarius That chapter wouldn’t have stood a chance! Their only other option was to make an alliance with New Californian Republic! The same people who attacked them at Helios One! The Sentinel wasn’t tasteless sleeping around for the hell of it Ms.Wright...She was protecting her family! Her brothers and Sisters! You of all people should be able to understand what it means to make personal sacrifices for the people you love...Being a young single mother to your little sister Nat...”

Piper’s smirk disappeared when a pant of guilt hit her in the stomach at the mention of Nat. It was true...she understood having to sacrifice dignity for family...doing what ever it took to make sure your family would make it it.

“Please don’t make this personal Elder I-“

Maxson snickered and shook his head,

“That’s a bit hypocritical isn’t it...You made this personal when you dragged the Sentinel and referred to the brothers and sisters we lost at Helios one as “Examples of management failure” and “Results of very little defensive effort and poor training.’ ”

Maxson said Cooley as he picked up a copy of the article and read quotes from it before placing the paper back down on the table and raising his eyebrows as he started talking again.

“So please go on about how you don’t want this to get personal...Please.”

Piper bite down on her lip and shifted in her seat, visibly uncomfortable.

“Yeah...I guess I am being a bit Hypocritical aren’t I?...”

Piper said sighing before looking the young Elder in the eyes.

“So I may have stepped over the line, but it’s the facts! What happened at Helios one was a result of poor training and-“

Maxson slammed his fist on the table as he cut her off mid sentence.

“DONT YOU DARE EVEN ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT HELIO ONE! WHAT HAPPENED AT HELIO ONE WAS A TRAGIC LOSS AND ACCIDENT! IT WAS NO ONES FAULT ASIDE FROM THE NCR! ELDER MCNAMARA AND HIS CHAPTER WERE OUT NJMBERED 250 TO 2500! AND FOR YOUR GOD DAMN INFORMATION EVEN THE NCR ADMITTED THAT HAD WE HAD MORE PEOPLE THE NCR WOULD HAVE FAILED BECAUSE THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL WAS NOT ONLY SUPERIORLY TRAINED BUT ALSO HAD SUPERIOR WEAPONS! WERE YOU AWARE OF THAT?”

Piper leaned back in her chair but didn’t flinch as Maxson berated her with information.

“WELL DID YOU?!”

Piper swallowed dryly before shaking her head.

“No...I had no idea. I didn’t and still don’t know in depth information about what happened at Helios One.”

Maxson huffed and puffed as the woman talke, his temper slowly started lowering as he took a few deep breaths.

“I apologize for losing my temper but it greatly upsets when ignorant individuals not only drag the Brotherhood of steel through the mud in a thinly veiled attempt to de fame is but also insults the ones who gave their lives and not only goes public with this false and incomplete information but states it as fact. I’m sure you can understand that...”

Piper nodded and took her hat off before speaking.

“I guess you’re in a way right...And I am going to sincerely apologize for what I wrote..I’m sorry...Genuinely sorry but the damage is already done there’s not much I can do to fix it. I mean I can stop the printing of the article but I’ll lose business and there’s not much going on in the wasteland...I have a family to care for...”  
Piper sighed and looked away from Maxson for a moment and looked out the window of the Prydwen before Maxson cleared his throat drawing her attention.

“How about I make you a deal Ms.Piper?”

Maxson said as a mischievous sparkle formed in his eyes and the corner of his lips twitched upward.

“What kind of deal are we talking?”

Piper said warily as she furrowed her brows.

“A deal that can help take care of the damage you caused to the Brotherhood name and reputation and also make sure you can feed that little sister of yours and yourself....but it’ll require some discretion.”

Maxson said putting a suggestive emphasis on his last word making Piper’s brows shoot up before she chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

“That sounds pretty generous there Elder...”

“I’m willing to make a compromise if you are and please call me Arthur. So are you willing to make a compromise or not?”

“Uh well what does this compromise involve?”

Piper said folding her hands on to the table and furrowing her brows.

Maxson smirked,

“Well if you meant what you said in your article about me being attractive and ‘Deliciously imposing and strapping young Elder.” I’m sure You wouldn’t mind getting to know me a bit more personally...and in return I’ll do interviews with you and even arrange it so you have topics that will make interesting articles...but you have issue a public apology to this chapter, the Mojave chapter, The Sentinel and her Husband and the Legion.”

Piper raised her eyebrows when she realized what Arthur meant and what she would get out of it.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying Arthur?”

Maxson nodded and smirked.

“So you willing to make a smart decision that would benefit both of us or walk away knowing you’re not only throwing away your future but your sisters. In my opinion the answer is obvious.”

Piper sneaked and shook her head in disbelief.  
“This isn’t happening....You have to be pulling my leg here Arthur...This seems too good to be true.”

“I’m not trying to decisive you Piper. I’m trying to help you.”

“All I have to do is apologize and sleep with you? That’s it?”

Maxson nodded,

“As grossly over simplified as that is, yes. As long as you apologize and try to portray the Brotherhood in a better light and keep our personal business personal I will help you with your business and help you take care of yourself and sister. So I’ll ask one more time...You willing to to make a deal?”

Piper sighed and got up and walked over to the window, Maxson. Followed and stood close enough to her she could feel the heat of his body.

“If you need time-“

Piper spun around with a grin on her face and grabbed Maxson’s face and pulled his face down to her level before smashing her lips against his rather aggressively, her own soft lips locking with his plump thick ones for a moment before she broke the kiss.

“I take that as a yes?”

Maxson said pushing Piper against the glass with his body, his very prominent erection pressing against her thigh.

“So you ready for that personal article?”

Piper smirked as she leaned into another kiss, this time she moaned and stroked his beard before slipping her hand down his front and began unbuttoning his uniform.

“Straight to the point are we?”

Maxson panted as he pulled away from the fierce kiss and cupped pipers breast through her jacket, squeezing her frim mounds.

Piper let out a soft grunt before sliding her own hand down Arthur’s body and letting her hand come to rest on top of his cock.

“7 inches by what? 1.5.” Piper said smirk g as the elder sighed and and bit his lip.

“2 inches not 1.5.” He chuckles huskily as she stroked his clothes cock, making the elder moan.

“Damn...what else are you hiding other this coat!”

Piper snickered as she kissed Maxson’s neck and bit his earlobe, and moving down the slope of his neck sucking on the thin skin over his Adam’s apple before being stopped by Maxson who started taking off her clothing, starting with her hat and scarf.

He mad quick work of her coat and started in button her shirt before he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, his beard scratched her chin making her snicker.

“It’s the beard...I hope.”

Maxson said smirking before he started kissing. Her jaw line and pushed her shirt down and letting out a shiver of delight as piper slid his suit down his body exposing his furry chest the cool room air, making his nipples hard as the steel he was surrounded by.

His brotherhood orange boxers being the only thing containing his hard as steel cock.

Piper let out her own shiver as Arthur exposed her bare ass to the air.

He cupped her ass and squeezed it firmly, her supple ass cheeks filling the paws of the elder easily.

Maxson growled with delight as Piper grab the elastic of his boxers and snapped them before grinning wickedly and grabbing his cock and stroking it for a moment before finally yanking his boxers off.

Piper’s grin melted into a look of worry as well as shock when she lowered her eyes down on to his cock...

Now it was Maxson’s turn to grin wickedly....

“Don’t worry I’ll be civil.”

Maxson whispered huskily into piper’s ear as he leaned forward gently brushing his tips tips against her clit making her shiver.

“How generous...but how about we do this deal some where a bit more..reasonable?”

Piper said smirking as she mentioned her head in the direction of Maxson desk.

Maxson raised his eyebrows and then smirked,

“Well might as get you acquainted with the desk anyway since you’ll be seeing it a lot anyways.”

Piper rolled her eyes but let out a gasp as Maxson slapped her ass, making the plump cheek red.

“Don’t make me beat respect into you Ms.Wright.”

Maxson chuckled darkly as he suddenly grabbed a handful of hair and picked his belt off the floor.

“Maybe I need more that respect beat into me.”

Piper moaned as Maxson walked her forward till she was standing in front of his desk.

“Bend over.”

Maxson ordered huskily into Piper’s ear as he still gripped her hair in one hand but rubbed his belt on her labia .

“I don’t take orders from a Wastelander.”

Piper said mockingly smirking naughtily as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Maxson was more than just brawn and caught on to her little scheme instantly.

“I’m sorry what did you say?”

Maxson huffed as he jerked her head backwards making her hiss in pain as her scalp stung from her hair being pulled.

“You heard me.”

Piper grinned but almost cried out in pleasure and pain as Maxson struck her ass with his belt, the sting lasted for a second before another came down.

“I’m afraid I didn’t...I’ll give you another chance to comply.”

Maxson whispered as he pushed piper forward suddenly making her bend over, exposing her damp slit.

“Listen to me Ms.Wright...I’m going to smack your pussy with my hand and teach you what respect is...You will count each and every smack and. You will say thank you. Got it?”

Piper squeezed her thighs closed...or tried but Maxson was already rubbing her slit lips, dampening his fingers with her sweet smelling juices.

“Like hell!”

Piper snapped as she tried to hold back a moan.

Maxson stopped with his rubbings and instantly made Piper regret her words as he flicked her clit, making her cry out and whimper with need.

“What the hell...Sir.”

Maxson smiled and instead of flicking her clit he used his index finger to gently circle her clit a few times.

“Well I see you finally may understand the idea of authority...Good girl. Now i may just skip the smackings and decide to have lunch early.”

Piper groaned in delight for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh as Maxson pulled away.

“Is now really a time for lunch and -OH ELDER!”

Piper moaned with delight as Maxson kneeled between her thighs and started licking her pussy lips from behind.

Gently sucking and nipping the tender flaps of labia as he slid his fingers insider her, curling and exploring around her G spot and feeling her folds and ripples.

Piper whimpered and rolled her eyes into the back of her head as his beard tickled her chin.

Being as turned on as she was it wasn’t long before she came.

Maxson hummed as juices covered his beard as piper cried out in pleasure as she came, her vision went blurry as her eyes rolled back into her head and every muscle in her body tightened for what seemed like hours before she could breathe properly.

“So wastelander now you see why it pays to respect your Elders?”

Maxson said making piper groan as he went about smirking before he squeezed piper’s ass and rubbed his cock which was glistening with pre cum already.

“I used to call my dad sir too...”

Piper snickered before earning a swat to the ass, making her yelp in Delight.

“You know what? I’m just going to  
Fuck the disrespectful bratty attitude right of you!”

Maxson said grabbing a hand I’ll of piper’s coal black hair, making her whine in protest but as squirm in delight.

Maxson lined up his cock with her entrance and teased her slit with the head of his cock before not so gently pushing his massive girth inside her.

“Oh sweet baby Atom! You’re a little big there-“

Piper tried to say as Maxson forced the rest of his massive cock in and immediately began thrusting, slow at first so they both could adjust but then he kicked it into high gear.

“You’re so tight Ms.Piper! Never would have thought that you’d be this amazing!”

Maxson praised as he lifted his right boot up onto the desk to get a better angle.

“Oh! Oh...Shit well thanks? You fuck like a super mutant!”

Maxson chuckled and shook his head as he slowed down a bit but increased the ferocity of his thrust, as he found her sweet spot...he was raised to have some gentleman like habits after all...

Piper gripped the desk for dear life as she bit her lip trying to withhold a scream of pleasure.

But she miserably failed as Maxson brought his hand down on her ass cheek, making her yelp with surprised and delightful stings of pain.

“Oh yes Elder that’s it!”

She hissed as he picked his thrusting speed back up once more, Maxson moaned and felt her walls clamp around him, making it hard not to finish. He was a gentleman and gentleman always let women go first.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as piper started mewling and whimpering as she thrusted backwards in his cock bringing herself to orgasm.

“Finish inside me Arthur! Fill me with the seed of steel!”

Maxson bit back a line of profanity as he gave his final 3 Strong’s slams before blowing his load!

“FOR THE BROTHERHOOD!”

He shouted with all his nigh as his voice rang out as strong as an unrelenting force as if it were the brotherhood itself.

Maxson gasped and huffed in exhaustion and mind numbing pleasure as he spent himself inside Piper who was still panting herself.

After a few moments Maxson slowly pulled out and tucked himself away as he helped Piper redress herself and care clothed himself as well before they headed towards the door.

“You know I’m glad we came to a fair and resonable understanding between us Ms.Wright. I looks forward to seeing the next edition of your publishings. Please remember that you can stop by anytime if you have any questions.”

Maxson said casually as he opened the door to his office and lead piper out to the awaiting Vertibird.

Piper chuckled.

“So wen should I stop by for our first interview?”

Maxson smirked knowingly with mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“How about next Friday? I’d love to have see you at my desk for lunch.”

Piper smirked as well and nodded as she snickered and buckled her self in to her seat.

“Sounds great sir! Ad Victoriam!”

Piper shouted as the Vertibird started its engines and roared to life ready to head back into the wasteland

 


End file.
